Wonders Are Waiting
by Eterna Dragon
Summary: Bulma reveals to Vegeta that she is expecting their second child. Vegeta isn't too happy at first, but soon observes the circumstances differently.  And in doing so, realizes there is some positive in having another child.  VegetaxBulma
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: This idea popped into my head, so I decided to type it up. This was intended to be a one-shot of Vegeta's reaction of finding out that Bulma's is expecting another child, but I could continue writing more chapters. Depending if I get reviews, I'll decide whether to continue it.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Bleh!

* * *

**Wonders Are Waiting**

* * *

The day was like any other in the post-Buu world. Of course the day before was slightly different from the rest. Dirty dishes stacked to the brim in the kitchen sink was evident of the party to the day prior. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the mess, disgusted by the fact that a decent portion of the dishes belonged to Kakarot. A freeloader who received free food and then didn't even bother to clean up what he had created in the process of his monstrous eating habits.

Vegeta mumbled some incomprehensible remarks to himself targeting his Saiyan rival as he reached his destination to the refrigerator. As he expected, the stock was quite low, and it was obvious no one made the effort to take a trip to the grocery store since last night. He finally made up is mind and grabbed a stray bottled water, nearly hidden behind a jar of mayonnaise. The door slammed with a more than necessary force, glass rattling in the process. Vegeta turned his head slightly back at the machine, contemplating to observe if he broke anything inside of the contraption, but neglected the thought. After a frustrating day training in the gravity room, and having another reason to hate Kakarot more, all the Saiyan wanted to do was sit down on the couch and relax.

For the lack of lighting in the area, Vegeta guessed that Bulma wasn't home from work yet, and Trunks was either out with Kakarot's youngest brat somewhere, or he was in Bulma's parents' quarters. That to him was a relief, he had no patience to deal with Trunks jumping around or Bulma yelling at him for some frivolous reason.

Vegeta walked right past the light switch and plopped all of his weight down on the largest couch in the living room. He unscrewed the bottle of water, drunk the contents in a few gulps, then threw it carelessly aside where one of the numerous cleaning robots would find it within a few hours. In the entire process he was oblivious of the familiar power level that approached. Before the prince even realized it, Bulma stood behind him, one hand grasping her opposite arm.

Vegeta was startled to see her their, more startled for being unaware of her all too recognizable ki. Feeling stupid for not sensing her and his son's ki in the first place, he regained his composure, and pretended he knew she was there the whole time. "I thought you were still at work," he spat.

Bulma neglected to look at her husband directly in the eyes. "I got off earlier today."

Vegeta felt uncomfortable, he could sense that her ki was slightly off, something wasn't right. By her expression she was hiding information from him, and she was deciding whether or not to tell him. He decided to skip his logic for now and move onto different matters. "Where's Trunks at?"

"He should be here," Bulma replied, nervousness clearly unmistakable in her voice. Vegeta did the most obvious action by sensing out his son's ki. He was clearly upstairs in his room. The Saiyan relaxed a bit, waiting for his wife to spit out what she was going to say.

The Human opened her mouth but no words came threw. She lowered her head, conflicting inside. The prince was losing patience. He slid his pupils to the corner of his eyes. "I'm waiting. . ."

Bulma scrunched her nose, tightening her eyes in the process. "Jeeze Vegeta! You don't always have to be a jerk!" The Saiyan tempted to smile, but didn't allow it to happen. This was the Bulma he liked.

Then the words came. To him they came out of nowhere, and they hit him as hard as a concrete wall. The three cursed words that any man of any caliber feared. He had convinced himself that he would never have to hear the three words again, yet he was wrong.

"Vegeta, I'm pregnant."

If anyone passed by right now, they would have mistaken Vegeta for a statue. He sat dead still, facing away from his mate. It took a few seconds for the words to fully process in the Saiyan's mind. Even if he did understand the sentence he didn't believe it. He sat in bewilderment for another few seconds before standing up, facing his wife, and making a comment, that later he would regret saying. "HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?!"

Bulma stood calmly, rolling her eyes, expecting this type of reaction. "What do you mean how could it happen?"

Vegeta lowered his head, realizing his own stupidity. All he could manage was a grunt for an answer. He calmed himself down, taking in a few deep, slow breaths before continuing. He thought it was strange that Bulma didn't get any alcoholic drinks for the party last night. He just figured it was to shut Kakarot's mate up from complaining about the kids being around beer. But now it was making more sense. Another thought soon dwelled into his mind in which he had the curiosity and bravery to ask. "How long have you known?"

Bulma now had her hands clutched together while twirling her thumbs around in circles. She fathomed a slight grin and raised her shoulders. The Saiyan prince sighed inside, he wasn't going to like what he was going to hear. "Remember when I went to the doctors a few weeks ago?"

Vegeta couldn't help but think that the question was funny. Since when did he care or even take notice when she had doctor appointments? Whenever Bulma left the house, he had always just figured that she was going to work, no questions asked. With the long pause, Bulma frowned slightly, anticipating he didn't know, despite her mentioning it to him on a few different occasions. "Well, anyway, I went there because I was getting sharp pains in my stomach, remember?"

The prince looked up at the ceiling trying to recall her ever mentioning the ailment, the conversation soon darted into his mind taking place just before going to bed.

"My stomach's been hurting me a lot lately."

"It's just that crazy woman's cooking."

"My mom isn't crazy, a little oblivious, but not crazy. . ."

That was it. He didn't even bother to think that the pain was anything worth while to worry about, in fact he had totally forgotten about it.

"He told me that I was expecting, the pain was normal for being pregnant, though he said I should be a little careful because I'm on the older side to be carrying a child."

One of the things Vegeta lacked in knowledge of Earthly matters was about the Human birthing cycle, and he didn't want to know more about it. He tried to find a distant memory of the Saiyan gestation cycle but none came to mind. He might of even known less about his own kind, than to Humans, being that he was five-years-old when he was taken by Frieza.

Vegeta decided to question the female on the discussion. "Old?"

Bulma cringed when her mate said the word. She didn't feel like explaining that part to him, but she had an obligation to. "I guess you wouldn't know, not going though middle school health class," Vegeta cocked his eyebrow, not fully understanding her statement. "Humans only have a certain time to have children, Saiyans are probably similar, but the window is between the age of about twelve, till about their late thirties, and as you know I'm currently fourty. Especially nowadays, women are having children later, though it isn't recommended because there are more complications. But luckily, the doctor said I'm in excellent shape for my age and should be completely fine."

"_It's not like we did it on purpose," _Vegeta added to himself.

Despite the lack of knowledge in the area, the prince did know how long the cycle took for the Human to give birth to the child. He had learned that information first hand with his first son. "When will the brat be born?"

Bulma refrained from saying anything with his use of "brat". She figured he would get enough disgust with what she was going to tell him next. "I'm do in early April."

Vegeta became wide-eyed, his mouth involuntarily opening to its limit. "APRIL! That's only six months from now! Hell woman! If you would have waited any longer to tell me, the kid would have been born without me knowing!"

Bulma wasn't going to back down this time. "It's not something that's easy to blurt out Vegeta!" The prince backed down a little bit. "Does anyone else know? You didn't tell Kakarot's wife did you at the party yesterday?"

"Of course not, Chi Chi can't keep anything to herself. If I told her, all of West City would know by now. . . . I only told my mother."

Vegeta cursed to himself, irritated that she revealed her news to her senile mother before Him. But it soon disintegrated. He found it easier telling personal things to people of the same gender. He couldn't imagine telling any female what he had told Kakarot before he was killed by Frieza. Bulma must feel the same way.

Stampeding down the steps like a crazy Oozaru, Trunks conveniently had the right timing to make an appearance. However, he had no interest in his parent's conversation. He passed right by them and headed straight for the kitchen, unaware of the tension in the room.

Bulma and Vegeta ceased their colloquy and contently observed their son, wondering if he overheard anything they had mentioned. The whole situation set off a false alarm as Trunks was clearly inattentive. He glanced back at them, confused with their odd behavior, shrugged, and continued towards the fridge.

The last thing Vegeta wanted to do right now was tell Trunks the "news". However Bulma thought differently. Before Trunks disappeared into the depths of the kitched, the Human called out his name.

"Hey, Trunks can you come here for a sec." Vegeta covered his forehead with his hand, grunting once again.

The hybrid stopped in his tracks and perked up his ears. A surge of fear invoked the young Saiyan, guessing that his mom some how found out that he failed his math test, and now he was going to get the "punishment".

"I have something that you need to know."

"Huh?" Trunks frowned with confusion. That wasn't exactly the first way to start a yelling session. He finally gained enough courage to walk over to where his mother and father were. 

Bulma passed her son a warm smile, easing his tension and original thoughts. Trunks was perplexed though. He hadn't the slightest clue what his mom wanted to tell him.

"Trunks. . . You're going to be a big brother!"

Like his father, the words took a while to register in the eight-year-old's head. However, his reaction was much different. Trunks stared, frozen at his mother, then the widest smile possible formed across his tanned face, revealing the space where his tooth used to be prior to a week ago. "REALLY!!! I'm going to be a big brother!!!!!" Trunks immediately started jumping hysterically around his mother, then the couch, then ON the couch. In the process a very large vein protruded on his father's forehead.

In truth, Trunks had wanted a sibling of his own from the seemingly great stories Goten had shared with him about his older brother. Now his dream was becoming his reality. "I can't wait to play with him!"

Bulma let out a light-hearted chuckle and ruffled her son's lavender hair. "You know Trunks, the baby can be a girl too."

Vegeta, who was currently envisioning scenarios of training his two sons in the gravity room, froze when he heard the word "baby" and "girl" in the same sentence. The thought that Bulma had even considered that their child would be a girl, was quite amusing to him.

"HAH, that would be the day," the prince rolled his eyes.

Bulma crossed her arms and lifted her brow. "You know Vegeta, last time I checked, there is an equal chance of having girl as it is having a boy."

Vegeta decided not to follow up on the argument, he contradicted to let it at that. He was surely not anxious to go through Bulma's crazy mood swings in the following months, the frequent trips to the hospital, women randomly coming to his house screaming in joy to the news of the baby, and of course the birth of the baby itself. The post-pregnancy wouldn't fair much better. The constant crying in the middle of the night, feeding, changing, and Bulma not in the mood to do certain "things". The last one he thought over the most.

"I guess I should try to find something to put together for dinner," Bulma announced while guiding her son into the kitchen. "My Saiyans are getting hungry."

Vegeta contently watched his family leave the living area and into the kitchen, soon overhearing Bulma opening and closing cabinet doors in search of something worth while of making for dinner.

He became deep in thought while he was alone. He pondered on the idea that he would have the same amount of children as Kakarot now, a grin became evident on his face. Surely having another child wouldn't be all bad news after all.

* * *

So what do you think? If enought people like it, I'll continue writing it.

I know some people might argue that Bra isn't born until a lot later, but her age is never mentioned in the anime, and she looks to be a few years older than Pan in DBGT, so I always figured she was born shortly after the Buu saga. Which would maker her about five years older than Pan.

Oh, and if anyone hadn't realized it, the party mentioned in the pic, was the party that happened in the anime when Goku showed up late and Chi Chi did her famous martial arts dance.


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hello everyone. No I'm not dead. I decided that I'm going to continue the story instead of it being a one-shot. Thanks for your kind reviews I have enough motivation to complete the story. As of now, I'm not sure how long it will be, but I'm pretty sure the last chapter will be of Bra being born and maybe there will be an epilogue after that.

I'm currently working on my second chapter. I have it about half way done, but I have to put it aside for now to work on one of my six college projects coming up. Yeah, I'm not kidding. I have six! Two of which are making a video presentation, one a website, another one an essay for English, one an animation program, and the last one a poster. So I might not get around into updating this story for a maybe another two or three weeks, so please be patient!!!! I promise that I haven't given up on the fanfiction. After finals I'll have a whole month off of college so I promise I'll be updating the story much quicker during the break!!

I'm am so shocked at how many reviews I've gotten! I was completely blown aside when I came on here the next day and already saw several reviews. My other stories didn't even come close to this many reviews after just one chapter!

-Thanks again.


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I want to thank you readers for waiting so long for me to update this story. I know I promised you that I would have done it earlier, but I sort of lost motivation. But thanks to your replies and reviews, I got motivated again to write and upload this chapter, and hear it is! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews!! I appreciate it so much!

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT

* * *

**Wonders Are Waiting**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The prince couldn't believe that the news was affecting him so much, in fact, it didn't even phase him when he received word that Bulma was expecting their first child. Then again, all he cared about back then was surpassing Kakarot, and shoving it in his clueless face. He stared down at his plate of pancakes probably triple the amount of calories the average human should intake, and for the first time in his life the Saiyan had no desire in eating them. 

Mrs. Briefs took notice at her son-in-law's strange behavior, usually by now he would have finished his serving and be intently training in the Gravity Chamber. She placed a glass of orange juice next to Vegeta's helping of breakfast and took a vacant seat across from where the Saiyan was sitting.

"Is there something wrong Vegeta?" she asked while tilting her head to the side with her usual amiable attitude.

He neglected to look at her and devised an excuse to leave the room with no further conversation. "I'm not hungry, I'm going to my room." he abruptly stood up and walked out of the kitchen without even pushing his chair in.

Mrs. Briefs shrugged her shoulders and started cutting her pancakes. "I guess Bulma told him the news."

Vegeta started walking up the stairs, not even sure of where to go. Certainly not his bedroom as he announced. Bulma was still sleeping in there, and it wasn't an oddity for her and Trunks not to awaken until noon on weekends. He continued walking and went past his bedroom and several other vacant rooms until he reached his son's. The door was cracked open slightly as usual, just enough for Vegeta to peek one eye to get a good view of Trunks' bed. The bed was more of a bomb site than a place for someone to sleep. Half of the blankets were rolled up in a ball on the floor, the other half lucky enough to stay ON the bed were all misplaced and wrapped around the little half-Saiyan's body along with a few stuffed animals caught up in the mess. Trunks lay in the middle of it all with his mouth wide open and his arms outstretched. His son looked so vulnerable and weak, it was hard to believe that when fused with Kakarot's brat, he held his own with Super Buu.

After examining his son for a few more seconds he decided to visit his old bedroom. It was the room he slept in before he got married to Bulma three years ago, and he found himself there again for two weeks after he told her about purposely being controlled by Babidi.

He softly lay down on the single bed and crossed his arms. He kept both eyes staring straight up at the ceiling above. _"What a dream.. . . .More like a nightmare. . . " _

The full-blooded Saiyan tried to recall the last time he even had a dream. Even questioning himself why dreams are so forgetful after they occur.

"This is so stupid. ." he grunted to himself, shifting his position slightly.

"What's stupid Vegeta?"

The prince froze mentally and physically with his eyes fixated straight ahead. Before him stood Kakarot, with his fingers to his head still in position from using a fresh Instant Transmission. Waiting for Vegeta to say something, Goku scratched the back of his head and smiled. "There was just too much anticipation, I couldn't wait."

Vegeta nearly exploded as he shot out of his bed, covering up any invulnerability. "KAKAROT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM! AND INSTANT TRANSMITTING ON TOP OF IT! WHAT IF I WAS IN THE SHOWER OR SOMETHING!"

The grin disappeared on Goku's face, realizing his own obvious mistake. "Heh, I guess I didn't think of that. I was just too excited, so when I woke up and ate breakfast, I didn't feel like coming here the old fashioned way-"

"-So you just barge into my house without any permission!" Vegeta interrupted.

"For the lack of a better description, yes." Goku lowered his shoulders. "Sorry about that Vegeta, so if you don't mind can we start now?"

The older Saiyan raised an eyebrow. "Start what now?"

"Are you serious?" Goku widened his eyes while Vegeta narrowed his waiting for the follow-up. "Fighting silly!!! Remember at the party on Thursday!! We decided.. . . .Well it's more like you demanded that I come over to your house on Saturday to have a sparing match with you in the Gravity Room."

The older Saiyan ignored being called "silly". With all the thought about the new baby, he had completely forgotten about his set match with Kakarot. He tried to regain his composure and covered up any uneasiness he may have depicted. " Tshhh, of course I didn't forget you idiot, you're the one that's forgetting that I said to come over at 3pm."

"But can we fight now? . . PLEASE!!!"

"Do you realize what time it is?" Vegeta questioned.

"Uhhh. No, why?" Goku frowned.

The older Saiyan rolled his eyes, expecting the exact response his rival had given him. "Did you ever hear of a watch? They call it a "watch" for a reason Kakarot!" he commented while extending his arm to conveniently display a watch that he happened to have on his left wrist.

Goku leaned in to take a closer look at the device as if it was some strange alien technology that he had never seen before. "Ohhhhhhh, so that's what those are for!"

Vegeta had to refrain from hitting his own forehead in case he might overharm himself. It brought back painful memories of the entrance forms at the World Tournament several months ago. . .

"Psssssssssssssssssssssssssssttttttttttttttttttttttt. Hey VEGETA!" Goku whispered.

"Vegeta?"

"Vegeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeetaaaaaaaaaaaa!?"

"Vegeta can you hear me?"

"VEEGEEEEEEEEETAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"VEGE-"

"-WHAAAAATTTTT. WHAATTT DO YOU WANT KAKAROT!!!!." the older Saiyan yelled.

"Uhhhh. What does a. . . . . . .Virginia mean?" Goku asked while twirling his pencil with his fingers.

"WHAT!!"

"Right here on the form! It asks if you are a Virginia."

". . . . Kakarot. . . It says virgin, not Virginia. . . .Idiot."

"Ohhhh. My bad!!! But I swore I heard the word Virgina before!"

"Virginia was a state several hundreds of years ago, moron! Jeez, even I know that and I'm not even from this planet."

"Soooooooooooo then what does virgin mean?" the younger Saiyan interrogated.

"You've got to be kidding me. . . . . . . . "

"Huh, what do you mean by that? The question is asking if you are a virgin? But what does virgin mean?"

"Well you have two brats don't you!!!!"

Goku raised his eyebrow, "Huh. . . What does that have to do with anything?"

"Ugggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. . . . Well, then. . Why don't you go ask your SON over there across the room. Since he's a smart boy, I'm sure he'll know what it means."

"Hey he probably would wouldn't he, good idea! Hey son!"

"Hey SON! GOHAN!"

"Ssssshhhhhh DAD, I'm trying to do this form. Your interrupting the other people here!" the half-Saiyan pleaded.

"Did you get to question 4 yet? It asks if you're a virgin? What does virgin mean?"

"dad. . . How embarrassing. . ."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY SON? I DIDN'T HERE YOU!"

"FOR CRYNG OUT LOUD JUST PUT DOWN "YES" I'M SICK OF YOUR SHOUTING!" a random man next to Goku hollered.

Vegeta sighed. In truth, he wasn't even sure if he was in the mood to fight with Kakarot, though it was one of the greatest things he looked forward to doing. Only coming second to what you readers probably already guessed, and of course the third was eating. His mind wasn't focused, he was tired, and he couldn't eat. In his current condition he'd get pummeled. But that didn't persuade his mind. "Fine we can fight now."

Goku instantly brightened up as if he was a light bulb. "All Right!"

"You'll just have to deal with a pissed off Bulma if she wakes up from all the ruckus," Vegeta added with a smirk.

Goku didn't get a chance to hear the comment, for he was already half way down the stairs.

Unlike his rival, Vegeta took his time, on the way, deciding whether or not to change into something more suitable to fight in. _"What does it matter, Bulma's richer than God. She can afford to buy me new clothes along with a new house with left over pocket change."_

After a few seconds, Vegeta walked past the kitchen, and to his surprise, (well not really) there sat Goku sitting at the table eating HIS pancakes that he had left.

"What the heck are you doing buffon!" Vegeta hollered. "I thought you were going to the gravity room!"

Goku tried to speak, but was unsuccessful because of the amount of pancakes shoved in his mouth. The younger Saiyan took a few seconds to chew, followed up by the king of all swallows before he could answer. "You know I can't take a pass on Bulma's Mom's cooking. It's just as good as Chi Chi's if not better. ." Goku paused then leaned closer to Vegeta. "Hey, don't mention what I just said to anyone, including Chi Chi. She'd kill me for the third time."

The older Saiyan grumbled, though deep inside he was quite shocked by Goku's sudden seriousness. He wasn't even that serious when he gave him "The Speech" which was the smartest set of sentences the block head had ever said in his entire life. He remembered how speechless he was once Goku delivered his words about the half-Saiyans and how they were beginning a species more powerful than the original. In fact, at first it was hard to believe it even came from Goku. It sounded something more along the lines of Kami or the Supreme Kai.

"Vegeta are you sure your not hungry? I can make you more pancakes if you would like?" Mrs. Brief asked interrupting the Saiyan's thought. He shook his head slightly to come back into reality. "Kakarot, you slow poke would you hurry it up already! You come waltzing into my house, then casually place yourself in front of my meal!" he screamed, completely ignoring the woman's question.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry, I'll hurry up!" Goku hollered back nearly swallowing the fork he had placed in his mouth. The younger Saiyan, took a few last bites before passing the empty plate over to Mrs. Briefs and flashing his trademark smile.

"About time, now come on before I have to pass the throne over to Trunks." Vegeta commented while starting to motion out of the room. Not getting Vegeta's joke, (he never did) Goku got up and followed the older Saiyan through the kitchen, past the living room, and then finally outside. Since it was November, the air was brisk and frigid. The two hurriedly made their way past the surrounding buildings, sheds, and garages of the Capsule Corporation property. Vegeta stood directly in front of the gravity room entrance and pressed random buttons to the panel. After a few seconds the two doors slid open releasing warm and stuffy air.

Once both men were in, the two doors immediately shut chose again, startling Goku, who always forgot of the advanced technology that Bulma and her Father had created. Vegeta took noticed and rolled his eyes. "The doors are heat censored."

Goku scratched the back of his head and was clueless as usual. "You gotta love Bulma and her technology."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes, though his rival failed to see. He didn't like the words "Bulma" and "love" in the same sentence coming out of Goku's mouth. "So what does this **baby** go up to now?" Goku questioned while scanning the dome-like room at the new additions added to the chamber.

The older Saiyan began pressing random buttons at the control panel, when the thought of the morning once again popped in his mind, "800 times normal gravity," he replied half absently.

"800 times! Geez that's crazy!!!! The heaviest I tried was 300!" Goku acknowledged while stretching his arms for a warm-up.

"I tried to get the woman to do up to 1000 times, but she wouldn't do it." Vegeta complained.

Goku paused, "To tell you the truth, I don't think I'd be able to handle 800, let alone 1000." The younger Saiyan tilted his head waiting for Vegeta's follow-up, but to his surprise, their was none. Instead the older Saiyan continued to press random buttons, while in a daze. "Hey Vegeta."

The older Saiyan snapped back into reality and turned to his opponent, "What?"

"Nothing, just seems that you're different today, that's all?" Goku threw his hands over his head and looked up at the ceiling.

"What do you mean different? I'm totally fine." Vegeta grunted back, trying to hide any weaknesses, he may have been showing that Goku caught on to.

"I don't know, it just seems like something's on your mind today, that's all." Goku concluded. Vegeta's eyes widened. Was he showing that much emotion over the matter, it wasn't like Goku to catch onto someone's feelings. "Nothing's wrong with me! Now stop asking me questions!" Vegeta snarled while sharply turning his head back to the control panel. He pressed another couple buttons and soon a low humming noise could be heard throughout the chamber. "I'm starting at 200 times normal gravity so get ready."

Goku nodded in response and did a few last second stretches before positioning himself to get ready for the fight ahead.

Vegeta did the same, but the thought once again encompassed his mind. _"Will the child be as strong as Kakarot's children? Will it be a boy? Will it have a tail? Will it -" _"UGGGHHHH" The prince bellowed as the back of his head hit the concrete floor. A sharp splitting pain soon electrified from his lower left stomach, automatically bringing both of his hands to the area and holding it in hopes to relieve the accute pain.

Above Goku stood bewildered. "Uhhh Vegeta, are you okay?" he sweat dropped while scratching the side of his head. "I mean that wasn't even a hard punch to dodge."

The older Saiyan grunted and growled a little more before recomposing himself and sitting up. " You idiot, I wasn't ready yet!"

Goku frowned, "But I thought you were. You were standing there ready to fight. You were doing your fighting pose and everything."

Vegeta finally stood up, dumbfounded, with one hand still over the throbbing pain in his stomach. When he failed to come up with a good excused, he sighed. "Ugh, I was thinking!"

Goku tilted his head to the side. "Thinking? Thinking about what?"

Vegeta lowered his head. "_Better now than never. He'd find out sooner or later anyway."_ The older Saiyan slowly started raising his head, but kept his eyes set on the ground. "Bulma's having a kid."

Goku stood silent for several seconds before the thought could fully process into his mind. "What! Bulma's going to have a baby?" Vegeta nodded with his eyes still looking at the floor. Goku became wide-eyed again. "Wow! That's great news! I bet Bulma and Trunks are happy!"

"Kakarot," Vegeta began, with a lowly tone, "To tell you the truth, I'm not sure if I'm ready to be a father."

"Huh? What do you mean? Come on how hard could it be? Having another child is easy." Goku chirped.

"Of course it was easy for you, you big lug! You accidentally got your woman pregnant right before you kicked the bucket, you didn't have to do anything! You weren't even there! So how would you even know?!"

Goku scratched his chin. "Heh, I guess you're right about that." he admitted.

". . . To tell you the truth, I have no idea how to be a father. I. . I wasn't there for Trunks when he was little. I was so worked up on fighting the Androids, then after that beating you, that I didn't stop and realize what I had in front of me. By the time I did, Trunks was already a kid, and you were dead for a few years. . . It's just so different here on Earth, than on planet Vegeta. . . There was no such thing as getting married, and being in a family. All there was was being in a higher class and making sure someone didn't kill you. On Vegeta it was basically kill or be killed and that was it. They raised unborn babies in test tubes. The mother's didn't even carry the infants. They were surgically removed once they were conceived. There was no family. Saiyans only got together to mate to try and reproduce a more powerful offspring. Relatives were always separated, it wasn't uncommon for a Saiyan to never meet his parents."

"You know, Vegeta, after you say all that, it makes me realize how lucky I was to come to Earth when I was a baby.

* * *

And that was chapter 2 for you. I'm planning on having Trunks POV for the next chapter, but I wouldn't mind getting some ideas from the readers. What would you guys like the see? 


End file.
